A Cullen Christmas
by Marcy Alice
Summary: I've been invited to the Cullen's for Christmas. I wonder who will come to this event?


***Note: This is dedicated to the lovely ladies of Twilighters Anonymous Podcast. If you don't know about them, you've been living under a rock. Go to iTunes and subscribe to them! They are the best!***

A Cullen Christmas

The snow was thick that it made it almost impossible to walk on my tall high heeled boots. I walked at a human pace so that no human would suspect me. I could hear the laughter from miles away. Alice Cullen, the one other vampire that I could actually get along with, invited me to her family's Christmas party. I haven't had a real Christmas in over a hundred years. It would be nice to be around people who were almost family. I reached the Cullen house almost five minutes late. Alice is probably throwing one of her hissy fits right about now. I was surprised that she didn't have a search party already to look for me. Before I could knock on the door, my best friend Alice opened it.

"Marcy!You're here..five minutes late but here anyway. Please do come in."

She gave me the tightest hug that would most likely crush any human being. Good thing I was a vampire. I let go of her embrace as I stepped inside the house. I shook the wet snow from my curly brown hair. Esme, Alice's "adopted mother" as they like to tell the humans, took my unnecessary coat while giving me a warm smile.

"So very nice to see you again Marcy. I'm so glad you could come."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Cullen" I responded.

"Please call me Esme."

"Alright then...Esme."

I looked around the room and immediately recognize almost everyone. I had met almost everyone from my travels around the world. I saw Emmett with a nice looking girl who I remembered that her name was Anna. They were sitting in chairs, their arms on the dinning room table, arm wrestling. From where I was standing, it looked like Emmett was going to lose yet again to a girl. I beat him so many times that he just looked like a weakling despite the huge muscles that he had. Esme yelled at the two just a second after.

"Don't you two dare break another one of my tables again!"

Not far away, Rosalie was looking at herself in the only mirror in the room. She was always the vain one I thought to myself as I scanned the room. I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his newest assistant who I remembered as Rachel. They were deep in conversation, not really noticing that I was looking at them. The woosh of Alice made me stop staring. She quickly went to Jasper's side. From the looks of it, Jasper had attracted someone and Alice glared at her as she continued to talk as if nothing happened. Her pale skin and flowing brown hair made her pretty in any human opinion.

"What do you think about that?" she asked.

"About what?" Jasper responded. "I'm sorry. Sammi, was it? I'm just very distracted."

I snickered as I walked near the Christmas tree. The ornaments were neatly hung, all of them a silver color with something here and there blue. It was utter perfection and I knew that Alice would not let anything be sloppy. She needed everything to be perfect. I turned when the sound of laughter came through the back door in the kitchen. I smelled something awful as three people came to the living room. The first was a teenage girl with pale skin and bronze colored hair. The only thing different about her was her eyes. Instead of the normal golden eyes that clearly marked the sign of a vampire, she had chocolate brown. This could only mean that it was Renesmee. She had been still a child of about ten the last time I had seen her. The one next to her was tall and clearly very muscular. His long, black hair was tied in a low ponytail. I recognize this one as Jacob. I had met him during the few times that I visited Alice. The third I knew so well, as did most of the vampire community, that she wasn't hard to recognize. Her name was Nicole and she was half vampire and half werewolf. One of the nomadic vampires had fallen in love with a woman who happened to be a werewolf. The results of their love was standing in front of me not a few yards away. Her vampire consisted of her pale skin and her almost golden eyes. The given was that she was beautiful. No vampire, even half vampires, could really be ugly. Her werewolf side gave her the ability to shape shift. I could not believe that I was standing near something so interesting.

"Renesmee. Jacob," the stern voice of Bella came from the stairs. "Do try to keep it down."

Bella came down with her husband Edward, hands together. When they reached the bottom, Bella went to the three while Edward went to the fireplace. He stood there for a second as a song played through the sound system. He turned in my direction and asked if I would like to dance. I agreed and we headed to the open area that was for dancing.

There were already some dancing: Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Kate and Garrett. It was a slow song, so Edward pulled me closer to him as I put my arms around his shoulders. The snow began to fall like little cotton balls.

"How do you like the party?" Edward asked me, clearly seeing the awkwardness of being so close together.

"This is the best Christmas party that I have ever been to" I responded.


End file.
